mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Overheating Oasis
Overheating Oasis is the 8th course in Super Mario 74 and is this games desert level. The location of this level requires using the cannon in the first Overworld, which is unlocked by talking to the Bob-omb in the Star door where Icecrystal-Tower and Stalagmite Cave are located. Mario must shoot to a grassy ledge on a high wall, which blends into the surrounding, so look for the corner of the mountain where the grass turns into rock and aim slightly right. Then jump into the picture of sand. From up here Mario can also long-jump to another platform which houses MIPS the rabbit. The oasis is a typical desert level, complete with ruins, an oasis, pyramids, Pokeys, and lots of sand. There is also a wooden "construction" which will be a common theme in later levels; which consists of wooden scaffolding platforms and half built wooden structures. Most of the stars are located on top of various structures which must be climbed in various ways. These include a mountain, a pyrimid, and the aformentioned construction.There are two layers to this stage, the highest one looks like a background full of pyramids, though this area can be jumped to and is required for stars. Just like every star in Overworld 1, every time Mario completes a level, he is placed on the very bottom of the hub world, so he must reenter the cannon to get to it again. In Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, this level is replaced with Overgrown Oasis. The changes includes the level being mirrored, the desert being replaced by a lush grassland and the small oasis overflown into the surrounding area, and a ruined pyramid structure over the only small section of quicksand with a star on top of it which is desperately difficult to get. Levels Star 1: Under Construction Mario starts in the middle of some uncovered ruins, which include, the entrance into the temple and a view of the oasis. Run past of the parts of the ruins towards the oasis. Mario must climb a rock slope near the Oasis to reach the construction. The slope is attached to the stone building in front of the oasis (which has the construction atop it). At the oasis, look for the triangular rock near the edge of the stage and run past it to find the slope. At the top of the winding slopes, there are a couple of wooden platforms that must be climbed to reach star above. Using side-flips or double jump Mario should easily make it to each platform, though the final one may require a triple-jump. At the very top there is sign which allows Mario to view a part of a stage across from it with the caption "I wonder what is over there?". The star, however, is floating high above the center of the consturction and requires a triple jump or the convenient Fly Guy to reach. Star 2: Hidden Inside the Labyrinth Mario must enter the tunnel near the start and find a star hidden in a "maze". First note the sign outside it, which reminds the player to use the zoom-in function while in caves. The maze has one central path, with many paths jutting out, all of which lead to dead ends (some with coins), besides one. Traverse to the very end of the Labyrinth and take the left passage to find a Purple "!" switch. The switch spawns a couple of boxes in the main passage near the entrance of the maze. This allows Mario reach the star above. If zoomed out, there is a chance to never see the block. The blocks are not very high, so a double jump or side-flip is sufficient to reach it. Star 3: The Pyramids of Tutanpokey The pyramids are located on the second "level" of the desert. Mario can either convenient ledge behind where Mario starts or use a fly guy from the consturction. Run past the first pyramid and towards the second one. On top of this one is the star. Mario must triple jump and slope kick or jump kick up the remainder of the structure to reach the star on top. Star 4: Thunder Mountain Mario must go back to the pyramid portion of the level and now run past the pyramid, until you reach the very end of the path where a red coin and a palm tree or located. Looking for a cutout in the mountain and long jump into the rock staircaes. Using the zoomed in view to see where you are going, climb to the top of the mountain. At the top there is a box with the star in it. Star 5: 8 Hot Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # Behind the rectangular slate in the ruins # Behind a rock column on the outside of the maze # On top of a pillar of the ruins. # In the middle of the oasis. # On the side of the Labyrinth in the middle a small corridor that connects two tunnels # Beneath the closest wooden ledge (off the side of the rock) in the construction (Star 1) # On a little pennisula on the top portion of the desert # At the end of the sandy path path the pyramid When Mario collects all 8 coins the star appears on a small patch of grass near the oasis Star 6: The Pharao's Secret Mario must find a secret ledge behind Thunder Mountain. Mario must reach the top of the mountain where Star 4 is located.There is a secret ledge all the way behind it. Before entering First, once Mario reach the top of the mountain, jump up higher behind where you reached the top, to reach a platform with a 1-up on it. From here Mario must drop down to a secret ledge on the backside of the mountain and jump to it to obtain this star. Enemies * Fly Guy * Goomba * Pokey * Bob-omb * Chuckya Trivia * The name of Star 4 comes from a name of a Disney Roller Coaster. * The word Pharao'''h '''is misspelled in the title of Star 6. * Even though Tutanpokey was never used in the Mario universe, Tutankoopa is a similarly named character from Paper Mario. Category:Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Maze Category:Mountains Category:Desert Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Location